cataclysmalboundfandomcom-20200215-history
Lyreni Ambysa
Lyreni Ambysa, also known by her Trollian handle gallantCacophony, is one of the six trolls. She is the second of the six to be introduced. Lyreni is a trans girl, and goes by she/her 'pronouns. Personality and Traits Lyreni takes on the “mom friend” role of her group, due to her maturity, sense of composure and unbiased reasoning. She’s always worried about her friends and how they’re doing, and makes sure to check in often, helping in any way that she can. It’s stated in Lyreni’s introduction that, as the heiress to the Alternian throne, she feels a constant pressure to make sure that she’s always doing the right thing, which causes her to be somewhat perfectionistic. Despite her habit of taking on more responsibility that she can handle, including the emotional needs of the people around her, she continues to have a bubbly and excitable manner of behaving. Sometimes, this cheery attitude is used as a cover for her stress, as to not worry her friends. As things go downhill with The Game, she also states that she isn’t as important as everyone else, implying that she puts the safety of other people above her own. Periodically, Lyreni will drop off the face of the earth for an extended period of time due to her focus on projects such as The Game, an amateur programming project she coded as a present for Rivian’s 6.95th wriggling day. Alongside coding, she’s interested in fine art, music, robotics and electronics. Lyreni can be, at times, overly altruistic and becomes easily frustrated when things don’t go according to plan. When things begin to go downhill with The Game, her composure changes, and she becomes emotional and moody. Relationships 'Rivian Since Lyreni is usually busy trying to keep everyone else in the group pacified, her and Rivian are not normally able to talk very often. However, they get along well and Lyreni finds Rivian's attempts to be mysterious and standoffish quite endearing. Despite Lyreni's infatuation with Rivian's puzzling personality, she's also very concerned about Rivian's inability to open up about her emotions. During Rivian's entry into The Game, Lyreni has Rivian promise that she'll be more open with her. Even when Lyreni becomes frustrated due to Rivian's dishonesty about The Games true purpose, she still puts Rivian's emotions above her own and is able to step away from the situation before saying something truly hurtful. Kapreo Lyreni and Kapreo are in a moiraillegence and have been since they were young. It's stated as well that Lyreni is the one who built Kapreo's robo-prosthetic leg. Lyreni is extremely protective towards Kapreo, and helps to keep them calm and grounded. However, she tends to treat any situation with them as a crisis, as she assumes that they could be panicking at any moment. Lyreni also becomes very confrontational when she hears that Kapreo is being mistreated. Though Kapreo makes attempts to help Lyreni with her work-load and assures her that they're equally there for her as she is for them, Lyreni tends to brush Kapreo off and tells them their own comfort and security matters more than hers. Sebran Sebran and Lyreni are close friends, and their conversations are typically filled to the brim with convoluted jokes and weird pseudo-roleplay sessions as a way of navigating their genuine concern and care for each other. Ironically enough, Lyreni considers Sebran to be a "worrywart" due to his reminders for her not to overwhelm herself. She cares very deeply for Sebran, though, and reassures him that she's simply being responsible, as there is a difference between responsibility and stress. Crylus Lyreni and Crylus are childhood friends and are extremely close. They have a supportive sibling-esque relationship due to the length of time that they've known eachother, and Lyreni often keeps Crylus from pulling any impulsive moves. Lyreni appears to be a bit more frank with Crylus than she's been with the rest of the cast, being able to state plainly that she was so invested in programming The Game that she "forgot she's a person and the world around her exists". She's also more direct about her frustration with Crylus' misunderstandings with her during the downfall of The Game. This honesty implies a serious sense of trust between the two of them. Vergas Even if Lyreni can agree with Crylus when he says that Vergas is a "huge dick", it can't be said that they're on entirely horrible terms due to their work together on The Game. However, Lyreni has stated that she regrets working with him. Despite his awful treatment of everyone around him, Lyreni puts a lot of genuine effort into her friendship with Vergas, and even attempts to nudge him towards the right direction in hopes that he'll change his behavior. Even though Lyreni is able to keep her composure together with Vergas, there's an underlying current of passive-aggression and resentment in their one-on-one conversations with each other. She mostly seems to dislike him for his treatment of Kapreo and his contributions to their anxiousness. Trivia * According to word of god, Lyreni had a fursona when she was younger. (x) * According to the creator, Lyreni is Pisces sun, Taurus moon and Libra ascendant. * In the Cataclysmalbound Tarot, Lyreni is depicted on Justice, Temperance, The Sun, The Lovers (with Rivian) and The Heirophant (with Vergas).